


Bait

by therune



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kinkmeme request:"I would like to request Leo being taken hostage by the Templars as bait for Ezio. This of course leads to them having some "fun" with him since he is so goddamn molestable. As horribly angsty and noncon as you please with maybe some comforting at the end. Do with this what you will."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say a few words about this fic. It feels like one of the darkest things I have ever written and it does have a horrible attempt at non-con in it. But I couldn't let it go through, at some point I had to stop my own story because I felt that I couldn't let it be this way.  
> I'll keep the warning, but the non-con stops before the really bad thing starts. Not that the rest isn't bad, but I felt like I had to intervene. And I never felt the need to rescue a character so badly before. 
> 
> In conclusion, what happens is terrible, but it could have been far worse.

It is not really a secret that Ezio Auditore is the assassino, the white eagle, the angel of death that haunts Firenze. Anyone smart enough to put two and two together could have figured that out, after the accusations of the family, the execution, and the chaos at the latter.  
But, sometimes, it is better not to ask questions, sometimes it is healthier to stay blind, to mind your own business. If one would be to investigate the case of the Auditores, if one would ask the wrong people the right questions, one might get into trouble. One might find out that an assassino on the loose is the least of one's problems. One might discover that some high-ranking people don't like questions, that they like secrets and conspiracies. And then, one might find oneself being awoken by guards knocking on one´s door, dragged off to a hidden place and being disposed of.  
So, anyone smart enough in Firenze to search for the truth also knows what will happen if he or she does. And so, no one asks.

One day, the guards came to a door. They were here to do as they were told. They knocked, barged in, and dragged out their target.  
Only that this man hadn't asked any questions. This man hadn't been involved with the wrong people. His mistake was to be a loyal friend, and a known associate of the Auditore family and its scion.

Leonardo felt his heart sink as he heard the guards at his door. Maybe he could talk his way out of it, maybe he could pretend to not know anything, but deep down he knew that it was futile. Those weren't ordinary city guards that were happy to bully people, no stupid violent buffoons who went their way after roughing someone up or taking a few coins. These men belonged to high-ranking people, they were trained to follow orders.

Their instructions were clear. They burst through the door, went through the workshop to the maestro's private chambers and dragged him with them, calmly informing him that he was to be taken away.  
And with a sinking feeling, Leonardo feared that he might never return.

Leonardo stumbled but the guards never loosened their grip, never slowed down, forcefully pulling him along. The people who saw them were either too dumb to realize or too smart to care. No one helped.

They had arrived at their destination, a building unknown to him, but it looked gray, forsaken and sinister. Leonardo saw guards at every corner, he heard clothes rustling, metal clinking and knew that he was utterly surrounded.  
He was brought to a room that looked out of place in this house of despair. It was luxuriously furnished, valuable paintings adorning the wall, a fire crackling in the fireplace. Despite the heat, Leonardo shivered as cold seemed to invade his body. There were no windows. He felt trapped. The guards left the room. Leonardo massaged his upper arms where the guards had held him. What did they want with him? They could have killed him without arousing too much suspicion, but the fact that they hadn't meant that something else was still in store for him. And that, terrified him.  
"Leonardo da Vinci," a man addressed him. He was tall, fair haired and had dark eyes that knew no mercy. Calmly, he lounged in an armchair near the fire, the flickering flame casting strange shadows on his face. "You might ask yourself why you were brought to this fine establishment."  
"Indeed, this is an outrage! I haven't committed a crime and how I've been treated-"  
"This is not about you, I'm afraid," the man replied. His mouth formed a smile that had never known joy, "you are simply a tool which will help us to fulfill our goal."  
Leonardo feared for the worst, but he tried to calm himself, he feigned ignorance and innocence despite knowing that it wouldn't help. It was better than acknowledging his captor's intentions. Maybe he could stall for time, he just needed a moment to think, he needed to plan, to strategize, he just needed one second of peace.  
"I do not understand what you are talking about."  
"Do you?" the man asked, he stood up and walked slowly over to Leonardo, his black eyes piercing his very soul.

Leonardo didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was scared. The man was an imposing figure, tall, strong, but the worst were his eyes. Leonardo hated how he had to look up to meet them, but he didn't dare to look away.  
"Lately, our beloved city has been plagued by a white pest, the notorious assassino who roams the streets. I believe you may have heard of him. His name is Ezio Auditore."  
Leonardo remained quiet.  
"He has proven to be most irritating and most elusive. Our guards can't get a hold of him, no ambush and no trap is of success. But maybe, our traps haven't been good enough. Maybe we need more men. More weapons. Or simply, better bait."  
He leaned closer to Leonardo, bringing his lips near Leonardo's ear. Leonardo tried to back away, but his back hit the door and he was trapped as the man raised his arm and placed his hand against the door, next to Leonardo's face. "Maybe, we need you."  
Leonardo's heart sank. They were trying to lure Ezio into this trap, this house filled with guards. It would mean Ezio's death.  
"What makes you think he will come?" he asked with bravery he didn´t feel.  
"The assassino is smart, he is a good hunter, but he is neither a ghost nor a demon as many rumors would lead you to believe. He is human, and humans make mistakes. Humans get emotional, and emotions lead to failure. We were never as close to catching him as on the day his family was hanged. Emotions make humans do stupid, foolish things. And naturally, we hope that your presence here will stir up his emotions. According to our sources, you have been acquainted with the family for some time. You are one of the few people left that he knows. You are his," he paused, "friend, Messer da Vinci, and that will be his downfall."  
"Your plan won't work," Leonardo told him, firmly staring into those cold eyes, "he won't come. He doesn't know I'm here nor will he care. I'm useless to you - either kill me or let me go."  
The man chuckled and Leonardo's heart sank at that sound. "I believe you are mistaken on multiple accounts. He will care. He will come to rescue you. Then he will die. And you," he stepped forward, looking at Leonardo hungrily, "will never be not useful."  
Leonardo ducked away and ran to the other side of the room, bringing at least the illusion of distance between him and this man. Maybe he would find a weapon here, something to help him defend himself, anything at all, but there was nothing. He needed to focus. Ezio must never come here, so there must be no reason for him to come. Leonardo had to leave or die. 

"It is futile to resist," the man spoke. He came towards Leonado with sure, calm steps. Leonardo was no brave man nor a skilled fighter, but he had to act, he had to defeat that man, he had to escape, but how? The room didn't contain any useful objects. He didn't have anything on his person that may aid him. He felt like a rabbit in front of a snake. His mind came up with ten escape plans a second that he dismissed immediately. Leonardo wanted to scream at his utter helplessness.  
As the man lunged forward to grab him, Leonardo dodged and ran for the door, but he was grabbed and thrown onto the floor.  
"Trying to escape, are we?" his captor growled into his ear. He pinned Leonardo to the floor, holding his wrists in his brutal grasp, knees on either side of Leonardo's hips. Leonardo tried to break free, he squirmed and writhed, but to no use. That man was a trained warrior, hardened in battle, christened by steel. Nevertheless, Leonardo refused to give up. He trashed wildly, he cursed and when the man brought his face down to whisper in Leonardo's ear, his head shot forwad and he sank his teeth into his captor, piercing flesh and trying to cause as much pain as possible.  
His captor cursed violently. He grabbed Leonardo's head, wrenched him away and hit him across the face. To Leonardo's horror, he looked more amused than angry. He grabbed Leonardo's wrists and held them in one hand while the other grasped his chin, tilting it towards him. There was something in his eyes that made Leonardo's blood run cold. "I like it when they struggle," his captor said and chuckled.  
He let go of Leonardo's chin and reached for his belt. Leonardo yelled at him to stop but to no avail. The man smirked and slipped his belt loose, then bound Leonardo's wrists with it. The belt cut into his flesh painfully and it was pulled too tight for him to get out of. "Let me go!" Leonardo demanded and spat at the man.  
"I can think of other things you could do with that pretty mouth of yours," the man purred and Leonardo froze. The man grabbed his ankles and pulled Leonardo towards him, spreading his legs in the process. Leonardo was almost seated on the man's lap and he could feel something hard being pressed against his backside. Lord in heaven, please no!  
"Stop this, let me go!" Leonardo demanded and tried to get away, but the man grabbed his hips tightly, forcing him to remain where he was.  
"I can see why he likes you, who wouldn't like you, in this state? Face flushed, breathing heavily, hair fanned out. So beautiful. So brave. And so helpless." One of his hands wandered up Leonardo´s body in a mock of a carress. Leonardo flinched and tried to get away, tried to evade that horrible sensation, but he was trapped. The hand had reached his neck, then it went lower, toying with the fastening of his shirt. Leonardo's breath hitched. No, he thought. No!

"You look so enticing," the man said, leaning over Leonardo, bringing his lips to his neck, "so vulnerable, so-"  
Leonardo brought up one of his legs and kicked the man with all his strength, elicting a grunt of pain. He tried to get up, but a hand clamped down on his throat, squeezing tighter and tighter. He struggled, but he couldn't break free. His vision started to go black, as he heard the rip of clothes, then he felt a chill over his now bare chest. Cold steel was pressed to his neck, hard enough to draw blood. "Do this again and you will regret it," the man said furiously. Leonardo couldn't breathe, couldn't think, he could only feel. He felt horror and fear, he felt his shirt being ripped away, he felt blood trickling down his throat. He felt despair and tears forming in his eyes. He felt his heart yearn for Ezio to save him, yet he wanted Ezio to stay away, to be safe. Then he felt a hand tugging at his breeches, a cold hand trying to pull them down. He struggled weakly, bringing his bound hands up to push the man away, to shield himself. The man snarled and sneered.  
"Cease struggling, no one can help you. Your assassino is as a good as dead!"

"Think again," a voice said. The door had been opened and in the light of the flames, the white of his robes seemed to shine. They had heard no sound, no fight, no struggle. The angel of death had come silently. Cold, efficiently, mercilessly. Leonardo could barely see, the darkness lurking at the edge of his vision. But Ezio was here!  
"Stay away, assassino, or your friend dies!" the man threatened, pressing the blade closer to Leonardo's throat.  
"Your men are dead, and your life is forfeit as well. Give up now, and maybe I will let you live."  
"You do not scare me, assassin. I have the upper hand. Leave or he dies!"  
His captor's eyes were fixed on Ezio, watching his every move. Leonardo saw his chance and took it. He gathered all the strength he could muster and struck the man with his bound hands. The man was distracted for just a moment, but that was all Ezio needed. His blade snapped out and was rammed through the man's neck. He was dead immediately.  
Ezio was by Leonardo's side in an instant, gathering his friend close in his arms.  
"Oh Leonardo, I wish I had been here sooner. I'm so sorry, my friend."  
Leonardo buried his head in Ezio's chest. Ezio untied his hands and gently massaged his wrists.  
"I'm so glad you came, Ezio, that is all that matters."  
Ezio felt Leonardo shaking in his arms and his heart sank. What he had seen, Leonardo bound and with his shirt torn while that monster towered over him... He cursed himself, if he had been there sooner, if he had been with Leonardo that day, if...  
He saw the marks on Leonado's wrists and throat, saw barely dried blood and he had seen red. If he hadn't disposed of the guards earlier, he would have hunted every last one of them down now. But he was done with killing for now, he had to bring Leonardo home. Then he had to ensure that something like that would never happen again. He took a closer look at his trembling friend. He didn't appear to be injured gravely, but Ezio knew that the worst pain does not come from wounds caused by swords but from wounds of the heart. He stroked over Leonardo's back soothingly.  
"Let's get you home," he said, rising to his feet, gently pulling Leonardo along with him. Leonardo stood, eyes downcast, fingers clutched in Ezio´s robes. Silent tears streaked over his face. Ezio put one arm around Leonardo's shoulders and pulled him tightly against him. He brushed Leonardo's hair out of his face and then cupped his cheek. "You will be safe, I swear to you on my life, Leonardo."  
Leonardo looked up and gave him a shaky smile. Ezio felt something in his chest tighten.  
He brought Leonardo home quickly, through streets of people who didn't notice or knew it was safer not to. 

Back in his private chambers, Leonardo allowed himself to break down. He sobbed, wrapping his arms around himself, rocking back and forth. Ezio stayed with him, enveloping Leonardo in his arms, listening patiently, whispering soothing words and comfort.  
"It was horrible, he was so strong, I fought back, I bit him, I punched, but it didn't work! I'm...I'm scared, Ezio," he whispered,  
"You do not need to be scared, Leonardo," Ezio said firmly. He placed two fingers on Leonardo's chin and tilted it upwards, looking into Leonardo's eyes with fierce determination, "I will always protect you. If my life or death can save you, I will do it. No harm will ever come to you while I am here." Tears welled up in Leonardo's eyes. His heart felt like it was set free. Warmth flooded over him and he inched closer to Ezio. Ezio laid down on Leonardo's bed, tugging Leonardo along with him.  
Leonardo buried his head in the crook of Ezio's neck, bringing his arms around Ezio's chest. Ezio gently put his arms around Leonardo's waist, tangling their legs together. He placed a soft kiss on the top of Leonardo´s head.  
"I will watch over you, always."


End file.
